


Blackmail

by Zig_Zag_F1



Series: You Love Him [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Dom George, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, Kimi being the adult, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Outing, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Silly, Smut, Sub Alex, Swearing, Threats, more swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: George and Alex end up in an escalating feud with Charles and Daniel that threatens to go off the rails.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel (implied)
Series: You Love Him [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497221
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> SO YA'LL: this is part of my series, but it's also slightly spun off of events from the thing I wrote called The 31st. However! You do not need to read that and this is not a continuation, it's just kinda in the same vein as the other work. 
> 
> ALSOOO: This idea was suggested to me by @Dr3amingInColour! So, credit to them!
> 
> [I don't know why but the song You Love Him by Brighten made me want to write things based on each line so here I am. You don't have to listen to the song though, or read the fics in order.
> 
> This is line 16, if anyone cares to know.]

_"I don't want to tell them all the truth_

_And tell them you and I got into it."_

He's stumbling through the plane aisle, staring at his phone, headphones over his ears, when he runs into Charles. 

"Sorry," he apologizes hastily, and moves out of the way, but Charles doesn't move. He's looking at George with an oddly dangerous expression and at first, George thinks he's ridiculously pissed off about being run into. But it's obvious there's more to it when Charles pushes him towards the back of the plane and mutters to him "back to the lavatory, now" in a firm, icy tone.

Shocked, George puts his bag in the overhead bin and, after a moment, confusedly follows Charles to the end of the plane. There's no one about, and he can see the flight crew a little further down the aisle, very firmly not looking his way, and he suddenly feels a bit afraid. 

An arm reaches out and Charles pulls him suddenly into the tiny cubicle bathroom and closes the door. 

Wide eyed, George brings his hands up defensively. "Hey, look, Alex is gonna be looking for me! What's the deal, Charles? I didn't mean to run into you!"

Charles rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I don't care about that. This is about you." He points an accusing finger at George. "I know about you."

"Excuse me?" George is honestly confused. 

"Look," Charles draws out his words slowly. "I know about you and Alex. You think I didn't see you two getting all cozy on Halloween? I'm not stupid. I know."

George draws in a quick breath, his heart fluttering much more wildly now. "Oh," is all that comes out. 

"Yeah. So you better not open your mouth, and Alex better not say a damn thing either, or I will leak everything to every damn paper I can think of."

Now it's starting to make sense to George, finally. _This is about Daniel and Charles, not Alex and me. At least, not really. _He laughs in spite of himself. "So you're saying I shouldn't say anything about you and oh let's see, Daniel?"

Charles almost claps his hand over George's mouth right then. "Shhhhh! Not so loud!"

George just shakes his head. "I wasn't going to say anything. Don't worry."

"Good, because I mean it," Charles warns, looking more nervous than rough now. "And if you think I'm joking, look here." He whips out his phone and shoves it in George's face. On the screen is a picture, and it's obviously been zoomed in quite a bit, but it's also pretty obvious who's in it. It's Alex, in his Red Bull jacket, and George leaning against him, in his arms, in that dark field. George knows it's from Halloween night right away. 

He tries not to look as nervous as he feels. "Yeah, okay, point taken," he says agreeably, trying to hide how relieved he feels when Charles puts the phone away. 

"So you keep that in mind. Not a word. Make sure Alex knows."

"I said okay."

"Good."

And with that, Charles pushes him out of the cubicle and he stumbles back to his seat, headphones hanging around his neck, still not sure what just happened. 

Alex is waiting for him in the next seat. "Hey," he greets cheerfully, but there are questions in his brown eyes. 

"I'll tell you later," George whispers in his ear. 

Alex looks perplexed, but just nods, and they settle in for the flight. 

*********************************

When they walk into George's house, they both drop everything at the door and fall into the couch, tired. It's late. Alex reaches for George, pulling him closer and draping his arms around him lazily. 

George throws his long legs over Alex's and pulls him in for a long, gentle kiss, trying to make up for all the kisses he couldn't give him on the plane or over the weekend. Alex pulls him awkwardly forward until George is sitting on his lap and Alex wraps his arms around him tightly and buries his face in George's shoulder. George rests his chin on Alex's dark hair and absently plays with the silver chain he can feel resting around Alex's neck. 

"Hey," Alex says suddenly, muffled against George's chest. "What was Charles on about?"

George snaps upright, memory shooting into his brain suddenly. "Shit, I never got to tell you."

Alex lifts his head and meets his eyes curiously. "Everything okay?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. He sort of...threatened me." George quickly amended his words to clarify when he saw the flash of anger in Alex's eyes. "I mean, he threatened that...if you or I said anything to anyone about him and Daniel, he would...tell everyone about us. And he...has a picture of us from that Halloween night."

Alex took at deep breath, and his arms seem to tighten around George. "Well. If we didn't know anything, we know now."

George snickers. "I think he thought we knew much more than we actually do. I mean, we could guess, but clearly he thinks we saw something else."

"Mmm," Alex agrees, lost in thought. "And they took pictures of us?"

"I guess so," George sighs. "But they won't talk. It's too risky for them."

"Not really though," Alex argues unexpectedly. George glances at him. "We don't have any solid proof to show anyone, like pictures or anything." 

George considers. "But you don't think they'd...he'd...really want to leak anything about us, right?"

Alex shrugs one shoulder. "I don't know. This is Daniel and Charles we're talking about. And you know how Charles is, ruthless if he thinks he needs to be, so..."

"...there's no way to tell," George finishes, anxiety rising into his throat. "What can we do?"

"We need leverage," Alex decides, voice practical. "If we can get something on them, nothing they have will be worth risking everything for."

"Yeah, okay, but where the hell would we get that?" 

"Security tapes might have something," Alex suggests. "Like, the ones from outside Red Bull or Williams."

George weighs the idea, but he doesn't really know how he feels about it. "How are we supposed to get that, and why would they be on CCTV near either of our garages?"

"You're right," Alex concedes with a groan. 

"We would need Ferrari's or Renault's camera footage to even hope to find anything," George sighs, letting his chin rest on Alex's head again. 

Alex ducks away from him, grinning, and then leans in to press his lips to George's lightly, playfully pulling away when George tries to respond. 

"Not fair," George whines, shoving Alex over on the couch, still sitting on top of him. Alex tries to tickle him, but George gets ahold of his wrists and pushes them above his head and stretches out on top of him, lips centimeters from Alex's, teasing him with light pecks. Keeping Alex's hands pinned above his head, George winds a trail of light kisses and gentle bites all the way down Alex's neck and nibbles at the skin just underneath his collar. 

Alex moans and makes a little effort to struggle away, but George keeps his wrists down and just smirks. Alex lets out a little gasp and bites his lip just a bit. George's breath quickens at the look. 

"Guess I'll just have to let you have your way with me," Alex whispers, breath ruffling George's hair just a tiny bit, they're so close. 

"Guess so," George whispers into his ear, inwardly tingling when Alex shivers at the feeling. "Guess you should keep your hands where I tell you to."

Alex murmurs a barely audible "fuck," and George slowly releases his wrists. Obediently, Alex doesn't move, just looks up at George with the big brown eyes George can never resist, and it's so hot George can hardly think straight. 

"Fuck, Alex," he mumbles, kissing him hard, running his fingers through his dark hair. Alex kisses him back, tongue trying to tease at his lower lip, but he kept his hands where George had placed them. 

George stands up to survey the prone figure, running his fingers over Alex's chest lightly, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. His eyes wander down to Alex's waist, where his shirt had ridden up just a little, revealing his smooth, muscled skin, and just below that, he can see that there was an uncomfortable looking bulge in Alex's jeans. He gently runs his hand over it and Alex squirms uncomfortably and groans. 

Lifting the hem of Alex's shirt, George strips it off quickly, Alex's hands returning to the position above his head afterwards, and he looks up at George hungrily, rib cage rising and falling quickly with his excitement. George leans over him and kisses his chest, hands running over Alex's torso, nails leaving little red lines that fade quickly. Alex closes his eyes, mouth open a little, stifling the little noises that wanted to spill out. George works his way up to Alex's neck again and whispers in his ear, "It's okay baby, there's no one here."

The words alone bring out a moan from Alex, and George kisses him again, more intensely this time, as if he is trying to take all of Alex's mouth at once. When they separate, they both are gasping for air. George lets his hands wander down and unbutton Alex's jeans, and then he slowly, ever so slowly, pulls them down and off, leaving Alex lying in nothing but his briefs, looking up at George. _All mine, _George's mind says. He gazes adoringly over Alex's body, running his eyes over all of him until he meets the brown eyes again and the look he reads there forces him to stop admiring and go back to touching. He crawls onto the couch until his face is above the bulge in Alex's briefs, and then, after making sure Alex is watching him, he puts his mouth on him through the cloth. Alex groans and moves his hips upwards, but George pulls away quickly and looks at him reproachfully. 

"Did I say you could move?"

Alex moans loudly, forcing his body to still again. George nods approvingly and goes back to mouthing Alex firmly through the briefs. Alex's moans force him on as he teases him, until finally George takes hold of the waistband of the briefs and pulls them off, finally releasing Alex's painful hard-on. 

Sitting back, George takes Alex's hard dick in his hand and gives it a few strokes, pulling a whimper from Alex, but then he removes his hand and moves up to kiss Alex again, unable to resist the way his lips look when he's aroused. 

"What do you want me to do?" He whispers in Alex's ear. "Hmm?"

Alex just whimpers and shifts his hips uncomfortably. 

"You want me to suck you?" George asks, lips still against Alex's ear. 

"Shit, yeah," Alex whispers desperately. 

"Hmm. Or maybe I should fuck you?" George pulls back to look at him.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," Alex moans out, almost forgetting to behave himself. His face is flushed, sweat matting his dark hair, and he bites his lip furiously as he looks up at George and tries to act calm. 

"Yeah?" George asks, leaning down to nibble at Alex's neck again. "You sure?"

"Yes," Alex answers, voice strangled. "Yes, please."

George stands up and looks down at him. "Don't move." Wordlessly, he goes to the doorway and rifles through the front pocket of his bag and returns a moment later to find Alex as he left him. 

"Good," he praises, and kisses Alex's forehead. Alex watches as George strips off his clothing. George looks at him, slowly dragging it out and smirking. Naked, he crawls back on top of Alex. 

They don't talk as George prepares, sliding on the condom and readying Alex. The only sounds are Alex's quiet whimpers and George's heavy, aroused breathing as he anticipates having Alex to himself. He can't help watching Alex's face as he prepares him, watching the way his eyes squeeze shut tightly and his mouth lets out little gasps. 

" 's okay," he gasps out, eyes opening and looking deeply into George's. 

"Sure?" George asks. It's not that he doesn't believe him, but he still feels the need to double check. No matter how many times they've done this, he always feels a stab of worry that he might hurt Alex one day. Never mind that he doesn't worry about it when it's the other way around, he still feels like he has to be so careful when it comes to Alex. 

"Yeah," Alex whispers. "Please, please. It's good, just...come on."

"Patience," George whispers back, running his hand over Alex's hard-on once more, enjoying the sight of Alex suffering. 

"Fuck," is all the answer Alex musters, eyes closed again, panting loudly. 

George takes that moment to push into him, slowly, but steadily when he finds no resistance. _Fuck, fuck, how does he always feel so good._

Alex's eyes fly open and he makes a loud, desperate sound and reaches for George without thinking. George pins his arms above his head again, holding them in place firmly, and fucks him like that. When Alex's eyes drop closed again and he groans, George uses his other hand to tilt Alex's head up. 

"Eyes up here," He demands. Alex obeys and George keeps eye contact with him as he keeps up the pace, losing himself in Alex's brown eyes. "Fuck, Alex, you're so perfect," he murmurs, bringing a hand down to trace Alex's cheek and run his fingers over his lips. "Fuck," he moans outright, as Alex opens his mouth and takes his fingers in and sucks on them gently. 

"I can't...can't take that," George whimpers to him, taking his fingers back. Alex grins at him naughtily, but his mouth falls open as George fucks into him hard and the pleasure spreads across his face. He moans, long and loud, and George's breath comes in gasps just watching him. 

"Please, fuck, close," he babbles. 

George slows down dramatically, and Alex whines at him in frustration. "Not yet," George says firmly, savoring the moment as he staves off his own orgasm. He maintains the slow, agonizing pace for only a moment though before resuming the fast, insistent thrusts again. 

It doesn't take long before George feels himself coming to the edge again and below him, Alex is a mess of desperate sounds. 

"Fuck, please, George," He begs, "fuck, oh, fuck."

"Fuck, and I haven't even hardly touched you yet," George whispers, eyes meeting Alex's.

Alex's mouth opens in a gasp and George's words push him over. "Fuck, George, I don't care, fuck, I-" and he finishes hard, mouth open in a silent scream. It splashes against George's stomach and seeing him like that does it for George as well. He finishes heavily, fingernails digging into Alex's hips, eyes closed while it courses out of him. 

"Alex," he whispers, barely audible, but Alex's hand cupping his cheek lets him know he heard. 

"Right here," Alex whispers, and when he opens his eyes, Alex is smiling up at him. George feels weak, even more tired now, but he smiles back softly. _You're mine, Alex, _is all that comes to mind.

It isn't until they've cleaned up, and dressed in lounge-wear, and are curled up together on the sofa again that Alex suddenly goes back to the earlier topic. George has his head in Alex's lap and his eyes are drifting closed when Alex says, "You know, I think I have an idea on how to get the tapes from Ferrari."

George opens his eyes and raises his eyebrows. 

"I don't know if it will work though," he continues. "But, I was thinking, what if, while all the blackmailing is going around, we...uh...blackmail Sebastian into getting them for us?"

"With what?" George asks incredulously, almost sitting up. Alex gently pushes his head back onto his lap and runs his fingers through George's hair. He leans down and whispers into George's ear. 

"That might work," George says admiringly. 

"I'll try next race weekend," Alex decides after a moment. 

"Okay," George murmurs, but he's pretty sure Alex will forget about it by then, and he feels sure that Charles won't say anything about them anyway.

******************************

But Alex doesn't forget about it, and that's obvious when he shows up at the Williams motor home and texts George to come outside. When George opens the door, Alex is smiling like a crazy person and holding out his fist. 

When he uncurls his fingers, George looks in his palm and _holy shit_, it's a USB stick that can only be the CCTV from Ferrari.

"What the fuck?" He asks. 

"Not here!" Alex hisses. "Can I come in?"

George looks about quickly before holding the door open and letting Alex in, eyeing the outdoors to make sure no one is watching. He closes the door firmly and then pulls a speechless Alex down the hall and into his driver room hastily, shutting the door behind them.

"Did you watch it?" George asks, both appalled and curious as Alex opens George's laptop and plugs in the stick. 

"No, was waiting for you," says Alex hurriedly, tapping his fingers on the keypad while he waits for the menu to appear. 

George paces up and down the room nervously. He doesn't know what to think, but he is definitely sure he doesn't like this. "What if someone finds out? We'll be in so much trouble! They'll think we're spying."

"Spying on what? The outside of Ferrari's motorhome? It's not like I have the files for the garage video or anything," Alex retorts, frowning. 

"Yeah, but..." George isn't able to finish his sentence because Alex triumphantly turns the laptop around and points to it. 

George looks at the screen. Sure enough, there's Daniel and Charles, frozen in a paused position next to each other. "That doesn't look very incriminating," he argues, but Alex hushes him. 

"Watch." And he presses play. The grainy footage shows Charles and Daniel, (and it was clearly them) making their way to the door of the Ferrari motorhome. It was dark, obviously very late, and the only light came from the small sign above the doorway, so it was a bit hard to make out, but it was enough. They lean against the building, apparently talking for awhile, and then, suddenly, they were kissing. Alex paused the screen right there. 

"Ta-da!" He sang out. George is looking closely, but it's real, it's truly what they were looking for, and now they have it. Alex takes out his phone and snaps a picture. "Do you mind if I take a screenshot on your laptop too?"

George shakes his head, still a little in shock. "Blackmailing Seb actually worked?" 

Alex winks at him. "Less you know, the better." He jumps up, pulls the USB stick out of the laptop, and kisses George on the cheek. In the background, George hears the printer, and when he whirls around, the picture has been printed in large, living color on a full sheet of paper. 

Alex snatches it up before he can react. "Perfect," he declares. "This ought to match Charles' phone images rather well."

"Um, Alex," George says cautiously, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Don't worry about it," Alex answers cheerily. He gives George another kiss on the cheek. "See you later, babe. I have to give the USB back to Seb."

"Love you," George calls after him, still a little in shock. Alex blows him a kiss before he steps out where everyone can see him again.

************************

Daniel was planning on going to sleep at the hotel early that night, and he is putting that plan into action when he hears a scuffle at the door and something suddenly slides underneath it. 

Confused, he flings the door open and frantically looks up and down the hall. There's no one there. He picks up the envelope that whoever it was left behind and opens it. Then he almost has a heart attack. 

He's looking at a large color picture of himself and Charles kissing underneath the light of the Ferrari motorhome. _Someone knows._

Immediately he slams the door shut and locks it, heart pounding. _Can't be the media, would've gotten out already. _He briefly considers that Charles might be playing a joke on him, but quickly dismisses it. Hands shaking, he rings Charles, because it's the only thing he can think of doing, and Charles should be warned.

"Hello?" Charles answers, voice soft. Daniel allows himself to exhale at the sound, remembering how Charles makes him feel. 

"Hey," he says, trying to sound lighthearted. It occurs to him then, in a moment of paranoia, that someone might be listening, and he decides he can't talk about this over the phone. "Can you come over quickly?"

Charles laughs, and at any other time, Daniel would revel in that. "Why? You are horny?" 

Dan has to laugh at that. "No, okay yes, but it's something more important. Something you need to see."

"Is everything okay?" Charles asks, tone changing to concern. 

Dan tries to decide what to say and goes with, "Yeah I think so. But come when you can."

"I'm on my way," Charles replies. "I'll see you soon."

When the knock comes half an hour later, Daniel jumps. He peeps through the tiny circle in the hotel door and breathes out when he sees that it's Charles. Opening the door, he steps aside to let him in. 

Charles goes in for a kiss right away, and Daniel can't turn him down. They kiss for a long moment, leaning against the back of the door, conscious that there may be people walking on the other side. Charles seems relaxed, and Daniel is grateful that whoever dropped off the picture hasn't seemingly messed with Charles yet.

They make their way to the bed, and Daniel sits down and pulls Charles to sit down next to him. Charles must sense how serious Daniel feels, because he stops teasing him and squeezes his hand. "What is the matter?"

Daniel exhales and reaches across the bed for the envelope. He takes out the picture and shows it to Charles.

Charles goes pale. "What? Who did that?"

"It's from the CCTV," Daniel says tiredly. "We were careless. Someone ran by earlier and shoved it under the door."

"Who?" Charles asks, his eyes huge. He looks like a deer in the headlights.

Daniel shakes his head and is about to say he doesn't know when he sees something on the back of the picture and he turns it over quickly. There are words, written in black ink. Daniel reads them aloud. 

_ **Mess with us, we mess with you. Don't tell and we won't.** _

It wasn't signed.

Daniel looks up to see Charles with a hand over his face. "What's going on?" He asks, worried.

Charles sighs. "I think I might know who did it. But if that's the case...I don't know how..." He trails off, frowning.

"What? Who?"

Charles rubbed his forehead. "Uh, yeah. I think it's George Russell."

Daniel is very confused by this and he raises one eyebrow. _Well, that's a new one. Why would he... _But before he starts to ask, Charles speaks. 

"Yeah, so, um, okay. I kind of threatened him."

Daniel's eyebrows are threatening to join his hair at this point, so Charles hurriedly explains himself, telling Dan all about the meeting in the plane.

"Seriously?" Daniel asks incredulously. "What the fuck?"

"Well, I was...I was afraid," Charles mutters, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, I was afraid they would tell someone and I...I just thought it was the only thing to do. I'm sorry."

Daniel isn't sure what to say or how to feel. He's not angry, exactly, but seriously, _what the fuck was Charles thinking?_ He paces to the window and stares aimlessly out, trying to find the right thing to say and the right thing to do about all of this now. 

Charles doesn't move. 

Daniel stands there for a long time. _Is it really George?_ Is_ it someone else? What do we do now? Can we make this go away?_

"Maybe I should go," Charles whispers suddenly, breaking into his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I don't know what I was thinking."

Daniel turns around then and Charles doesn't look at him, instead, he still stares at the floor, eyes pinched shut. Daniel sits down beside him and pulls him into his arms. For a moment, Charles doesn't react, and then he leans into Dan, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispers again. Daniel squeezes his arm. 

"It's okay," he murmurs. "We'll figure it out. Don't panic."

"What should we do?" Charles asks against his shoulder. 

Daniel doesn't know, he really doesn't. He wants to say he knows George and Alex won't do anything, but he isn't even completely sure it's them. "Who has access to those?"

Charles shakes his head. "I don't know. There are a lot of people that probably could've taken the footage."

"Well then, it's probably just George and Alex," Daniel decides. "We should ask them."

"What?"

Daniel thinks about it some more for a second and repeats himself. "We should ask them. Most particularly, we should ask George, because he's the one you dragged into the lavatory."

Charles looks ashamed. Daniel kisses his forehead lightly. "I'll figure it out."

***********************

It's Friday, and George is humming to himself, leaning against the wall, eyes closed, passing the time. It's hours to go before he gets in the car again, FP1 is finished, and it's nice outside. He's soaking in the sunlight when he feels, rather than sees, someone stop directly in front of him. 

He opens his eyes. It's Daniel.

"Hello," he says, a little stiffly, and a little more nervously than he'd like.

"Hi," says Daniel cheerily. "Can I have a word?"

"Uh, sure?" 

"Good," Daniel answers, and he leans against the wall to George's left. "I know Charles can be...aggressive at times."

"Yes?" George is not sure where this was going, but he already didn't like it. 

"He didn't mean any harm when he told you those things on the plane," Daniel says calmly. "He was worried and panicked. He wanted to apologize, but he was afraid you wouldn't let him."

"Oh, it's not like that," George replies, feeling a bit confused. "I told him I wouldn't tell, and he said he wouldn't, and that should be that, right?"

"Good enough for me," Daniel agrees, "But, I did have another question."

"Hmm?"

"Did you put a picture of us under my door last night? Like, maybe one from CCTV footage somewhere?" 

George could see Daniel watching every muscle of his face. He feels nervous, awkward, and a little afraid all of the sudden. He doesn't know what Dan was talking about, he really doesn't, but he has a sinking feeling that Alex probably does. "No," he says, looking Dan in the eye. "I didn't put anything under your door."

Dan frowns, but after a moment, he seems to accept it. "Okay. Thanks anyway George. And don't worry about Charles. See you later."

"I won't," George answers quickly. That much was true. "See you later." He watches until Daniel is gone and then he ducks inside the motorhome as fast as he can, calling Alex as soon as the door closes behind him.

"Heeellloooo!" Alex answers, and George can hear voices in the background. 

"Alex," he says, talking so fast he almost stumbles over the words. "Did you put that picture under Daniel's hotel door last night?"

"Yep!" 

"Alex! He just came and asked me about it!"

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I did it. I said no. What was I supposed to say?"

"No," says Alex cheerfully. "Because you didn't."

"Yeah, but you did! Now they're going to think someone else knows!"

"Oh, how sad," says Alex, a little spitefully. "I was going to put it under Charles' door, but I couldn't figure out his room number."

"You're so good at blackmailing Seb, why didn't you just do that?" George asks dryly. 

"Good idea. I'll try that," Alex answers.

George groans. "No, I wasn't serious. Don't..." There was a loud noise.

"Hey, gotta go!" And Alex hung up.

George slaps his palm against his forehead. _Fucking terrific._

********************************

Saturday morning, George is practically a ball of nerves. He's texted Alex several times telling him in no uncertain terms NOT to put ANYTHING under Charles' door, and NOT to go back to Sebastian, but although Alex has been sweet and kind and replied to everything, he's never yet said that he won't, and George doubts that is a good thing.

**Please tell me you didn't put anything under Charles' door**, he texts Alex upon waking. 

**You know I don't lie to you, baby.** Alex answers. 

_Fucking hell. Of course he fucking did._ George almost texts him to tell him off, but he doesn't have time. Instead, he gets ready and heads to the track for FP3. 

When he arrives, he searches for Alex in the crowd that's gathering to wait for the doors to unlock, but he can't see him. He checks his phone, but there's nothing. 

A hand lands on his shoulder suddenly and he turns around with start. Whoever he expected, it's not them. It's Kimi.

"Morning," says Kimi gruffly. 

"Hi," squeaks George, not normally intimidated by the Finn, but feeling very on edge on this particular day. 

"You need to come with me," Kimi announces. And George, for no other reason than that Kimi is the one saying it, follows him. Kimi leads him over to a small building just outside the gate surrounding the track and opens the door. 

It's meant to be for traffic flow, George guesses, but it's an empty room except for a few chairs, a little table, and Alex, Charles, and Daniel.

George freezes in the doorway, but Kimi nudges him into the room and shuts the door behind him. George quickly shrinks over to Alex, and they stand against one wall of the room. Charles and Daniel group together on the other side, Charles glaring at them both and Daniel not looking at them at all.

"Bwoah, alright, now then," Kimi says awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Someone put this under my door last night." He held up the picture of Daniel and Charles. George's eyes went straight to Alex. 

"When I went to ask Charles and Daniel about it, they insisted you two had something to do with it," Kimi continues, looking at George and Alex sternly. "When I asked them why, they were a little more slow to explain, but eventually I got it out that the two of them had made you two feel threatened and this was a response to that whole...mess." He waves his hand dismissively. "So. I don't know. I don't care. I see nothing, I say nothing. But no more of this, okay?" He waves the picture at all of them before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it into the trash. "You two," and he points to Daniel and Charles, "talk to those two! Vice versa. Work this shit out. Got it?" 

"Yes," everyone answers immediately. Kimi looks about, nods to all of them, and leaves, shutting the door behind him. 

"You put it under Kimi's door?!" George burst out at Alex. 

"You put it under Kimi's door?!" Charles yells at the same time. 

"Fuck!" Daniel shakes his head at them all.

Alex just shrugs defensively. "Well, I asked Se-" and he stops, but it's too late.

"Sebastian?!" Charles demands. "You used Sebastian?! No wonder!"

Alex hangs his head, defeated. "Um, yes. I asked Sebastian."

"Asked him? You must've done more than that!" Charles is incredulous. 

The door bangs open and Kimi pokes his head in. "I said, work it out!" The door bangs shut.

Silence reigns for a few moments. 

"Yeah, okay," Alex says finally. "I had some stuff on Sebastian and I got him to give me some of the CCTV footage. I pulled the picture from that and...yeah."

"Okay," Daniel says calmly. "Okay. This is all fine. No one else found out about anything else, amazingly, so no harm, no foul."

"Except Kimi," Charles points out.

"He doesn't count. He won't say anything anyway," Daniel says firmly. There was general agreement. "So," Dan went on, "From now on, no more blackmail, no more pictures, for god's sake, and no one will say anything because none of us are jerks. Right?"

George and Alex nod and Charles murmured in assent. 

"I'm sorry," Alex admits, looking at Daniel. "I didn't mean to...let it go this far."

"It's okay," Daniel says sheepishly. "Honestly, if we hadn't escalated it, it probably wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, that's my fault," Charles sighs. "I'm sorry, George. I freaked out."

"All good," George answers, waving a hand. And it was all good. He was just glad Alex hadn't put it under someone else's door.

The door bangs open again. "Did you work it out?" Kimi's voice booms into the room. 

"Yeah," Daniel yells out. "We're good."

"Okay good. You can come out." And the door shut again and Kimi could be heard walking away. 

"See you guys," Daniel says awkwardly, looking around. He glances at Charles, who nods, and they head out the door.

"You idiot," George exclaims when they're gone. "How could you...you are such a..." But he's not angry, and Alex looks so repentant and sorrowful that George can't pretend anymore and he kisses him instead. 

"Sorry," Alex murmurs into his shoulder. "Guess I got mad at how Charles treated you and got carried away."

"You're an idiot," George replies, but he's grinning. "You're an idiot, but I love you."

Alex winks at him. "I know. Your idiot loves you too."

Outside, Kimi is shaking his head. He's getting too old for this shit. Seb warned him that he would get the picture under his door, and it was about time someone put a stop to that chaos anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH that's a thing, and the smut just kind of fell in there somehow, idk man.  
If you liked it, yell at me in the comments! Thanks for reading as always.
> 
> Usual shit: Don't post, repost, paste, copy, etc, don't show to anyone in real life, and ffs it's fictional you weirdos. 
> 
> Ok see you next time.


End file.
